


He needs her

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Pepperoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short phone call between Tony and Pepper. Takes place after New York. Angst and dramatic inner turmoil mwhahaha<br/>There is a bit of drinking but it's really nothing major</p>
            </blockquote>





	He needs her

Tony's hands started moving again as his ringtone played, almost by their own after so long of pretending he was busy just as someone walked in. He flicked the glowing icon and Pepper's voice filled the room.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Tony turned and focused on breathing. Keep it together this time, Tony. Don't freak out. Don't break down.  
"How you doing?" He imagined her biting her lip, eyes downcast.  
"Ah, fine." Tony tried to make his voice sound like its carefree self.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yup." A hesitant pause on her side.  
"Watcha up to?"  
"Oh, you know... Iron Man stuff. Real smart stuff too, not just drinking and saving people." Pepper chuckled.  
"No saving New York?"  
The word made Tony freeze up, his vision darkened and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Nope." He answered a beat too late. "Not today." He cleared his throat. "So, what're you doing? Aren't you at some important press conference meeting thing?" Change the subject.  
"Ugh." He smiled at her distaste. "Yes, and I wish I were anywhere else. Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with these men??" Tony smiled.  
"You know I had to deal with them on a weekly basis."  
"You mean back when you still ran your company?" He chuckled at her dry tone.  
"Who's the one who quit after what- two weeks? Three?"  
"That was different. I nearly died."  
"I know the feeling." Tony froze, and he knew she'd done the same. He closed his eyes. "Um..."  
"Tony-"  
"Sorry. I'm sorry for joking. About that."  
"Tony are you okay?" Her soft voice traveled through the earpiece.  
"Fine." He didn't sound fine.  
"Should I come home?"  
"No, no stay there. Finish your meeting."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You could use a break." Tony assured her. "From me."  
"If you're sure." Her voice was still quiet.  
The line was silent. Pepper was waiting for him to tell her he wasn't, that he needed her home. Tony was trying not to admit that exact thing.  
"Tony, I have to go, the, the meeting is starting now."  
"Yeah. Yeah go, ah, call me if you need anything."  
"You're sure you're okay?"  
"I'm sure." His voice was tight, like the air was being squeezed out of his lungs.  
"I love you..."  
"Love you too. Bye." He hung up before he could break down. The room was silent, the end of the call echoing in the stillness. That could have gone better. Could have been worse too. Tony let out a loud breath and shook himself, making his hands move again, sliding images around his work table. But he couldn't focus and he ended up staring at his work.  
"I need Pepper." He said into the room, a breathy laugh at the end. He rubbed his face and reached for his glass, the cold drink burning his throat as he once again admitted defeat. No, he was glad Pepper wasn't here. He didn't want her to see him like this.


End file.
